


Kisses of Fire

by QueenReyna25



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenReyna25/pseuds/QueenReyna25
Summary: Manuela and Judith get a little bit tipsy at a party. Sexy shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/Judith von Daphnel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Kisses of Fire

It was a beautiful summer evening, with a clear sky filled with sparkling stars, and a nice heat to the air. Bright lights filled Garreg Mach Monastery as people poured in and filled the magnificent hall. Tonight was going to be a party. All the students were going to be in attendance, as well as the teachers and a few guests.

As the last of the people entered, Rhea gave a speech about unity. Manuela tried her best to stay awake during it, but she had heard the same speech a hundred times, and frankly just wanted to get drunk and flirt with some handsome men before going to bed and passing out. Maybe she’d have some fun with a special someone before passing out, but she’d been with several men and none of them knew what they were doing.

As Rhea finished her speech and Manuela snapped back to reality, she went and got a drink, and looked around for a handsome knight to talk to. She didn’t immediately notice anyone of particular interest, and she’d already flirted with several of them before, so she decided that perhaps tonight was a night for extra alcohol and less men.

After about an hour of mild conversation with the odd person that came up to speak with her, she was pretty tipsy. She’d been sipping away at her drink the whole time, and was a bit uneasy on her feet. As she stumbled, a hand caught her and steadied her.

“Easy there tiger. I think maybe you’ve had a little bit much.” Manuela didn’t recognise the voice, but turned and saw the one and only Judith von Daphnel. She took the drink from Manuela’s hands.

“I think maybe you haven’t had enough. If you are sober enough to catch me, then you aren’t drunk enough to be enjoying this party.” Manuela said. Judith laughed.

“Maybe you’re right.” Judith downed the remains of the drink she took from Manuela and grabbed another from a passing waiter, and took a swig.

“You’re Judith von Daphnel, right? I’ve heard of you. Not sure why someone of your station would be at this party though.” Manuela said.

“Actually, I didn’t come for the party. I was already here because of Claude. But enough about me. Who are you?” Judith asked. Manuela felt herself blushing slightly, but figured it was the booze making her cheeks red.

“Well, my name is Manuela. I’m a teacher here, as well as a healer.” She said.

“An admirable craft. I wish I was so gifted.” Judith finished her drink. She was starting to stumble a bit. As she shifted on her feet, Manuela laughed.

“Look at us! Two old ladies, drunk at the school party!” Manuela said. Judith laughed with her after steadying herself.

“I’m not that old. Old enough to have plenty of experience but still young enough to handle my liquor.” Judith said.

“Well I’m certainly old enough to have experience, just that some of it isn’t particularly great, if you catch my drift.” Manuela winked.

“I don’t doubt a woman with your good looks has experience on that front. Have you ever been with a woman, Manuela?” Judith asked.

“No, only men. At this point, no man seems to be able to satisfy me. Maybe I should find a pretty lady.” Manuela said. Judith leaned in close to her ear and whispered.

“I’m right here, if you’re asking.” She said. Manuela felt a shiver run down her spine.

She wasn’t sure if she should. She figured she might never have to see Judith again if she didn’t want to, it could be a secret. And besides, she worked hard every day. She deserved a passionate lover who could satisfy her needs. And if that lover happened to be another woman then well she was fine with that.

“My room is this way.” Manuela took Judith’s hand and led her out of the hall and towards the rooms. They soon arrived at the door and Manuela fumbled to open the door. As the door opened , they stumbled in and closed it behind them, locking it. The tension between them had been building the whole way back to the room and it exploded as their lips clashed. It was messy and wet and clumsy, but they did not care. They were two masses of pure sexual energy helped along with some alcohol, and here in this room they did not care about their position or status. They only wanted the sensation of skin on skin, to feel their skin ablaze with passion at every little touch.

“Manuela you have ten seconds to get out of that dress before I rip it off of you.” Judith said. Manuela could hardly contain herself, and began disrobing at record pace. As tempting an offer as it was, she liked this dress and didn’t want to ruin it. She let it slide to the ground as Judith came from behind her, grabbing her breasts and giving them a firm squeeze. Manuela let out a soft groan as Judith whispered in her ear.

“Good girl.” She whispered, and Manuela felt a shiver run down her spine as Judith nipped at her ear lobe and planted gentle kisses on the crook of her neck, moving slowly towards her shoulder.

Judith gently pinched Manuela’s nipples between her fingers, forcing yet another groan of pleasure from her lips. She turned her head to face her, and kissed her deeply. She slid both hands down her body, down beyond her hips and towards her thighs, slipping them both towards the inside and spreading them slightly. One hand slid back up her body across her stomach (which was soft and chubby rather than solid like Judith’s) whilst the other hand moved between her legs and slowly rubbed her pussy, with only her panties acting as a barrier. Manuela began to whimper slightly.

“I’ve barely started and you’re already making so much noise. You best be quiet before I take these off and gag you with them.” Judith took one of her hands and pinged her underwear against her leg, causing her to jump slightly.

Judith continued to slide her hand up, moving it back to Manuela’s tits, and rubbing her pussy with the other one, before she whispered in her ear once more.

“When you want me to rock your world, just say please.” Judith said. She maintained her pace until Manuela caved a few moments later.

“Please.” She said.

“Please fuck me Judith. Say it.” Judith said. Manuela obeyed.

“Please fuck me Judith. Please. I need you.” Manuela whimpered. Judith grinned from ear to ear.

She shoved Manuela face first onto the bed and slapped her ass with both hands at once, which caused Manuela to jolt in surprise. She then grabbed her panties and slid them off, tossing them onto the floor. She flipped Manuela onto her back and began undressing as Manuela stared on in awe. Judith’s perfectly crafted body was like a weathered marble statue, her scars like tiny chipped segments of her magnificently sculpted form.

As she shed the last of her clothes, she approached Manuela with a hunger in her eyes. She straddled her and kissed her deeply, before their lips parted and Judith moved down her body, planting kisses as she went. She took one of Manuela’s nipples in her mouth and began sucking and licking it. Manuela continued to moan and groan and whimper uncontrollably as Judith swapped to the other nipple, using one of her free hands to play with the other one.

She continued kissing Manuela’s body as she went, each time causing a tiny surge of heat in Manuela’s body as lips met skin. As she got to Manuela’s pussy, she planted kisses on her inner thighs, denying her the satisfaction she so deeply craved.

“Judith, please, enough with the teasing, I can’t take this anymore.” Manuela said. Judith smiled.

“You better not regret it when I start.” Judith said. She moved her head forward and began licking Manuela’s pussy.

Manuela had heard about the great Judith von Daphnel and her skill on the battlefield. She was now experiencing first hand her skill off the battlefield. Manuela was a woman of faith, but every holy thought she’d ever had had deserted her now. The Saints had left her and the only Goddess on her mind right now was Judith. Her vision went white, and her legs began to shake. It was too much to handle, but as she tried to wriggle away, Judith looped her arms under her legs and pulled her closer, trapping her in place. The pressure built until she came but Judith continued, refusing to stop. Manuela writhed in pleasureand gripped the bed sheets as tightly as she could. She squeezed her thighs together hoping that Judith would relent but had no such luck.

When Judith stopped, Manuela seemed in a haze. She gently slapped her face to snap her out of her trance, and she lazily looked towards her.

“That was amazing Judith.” Manuela said. Judith winked.

“Oh honey, we aren’t done yet. See, you left your drawer open and I caught a glance of a little something.” Manuela’s eyes widened as Judith pulled out a strap on dildo from her drawer.

“Now why do you have one of these?” Judith asked.

“I was with a man once who wanted me to fuck him with it. Never done much for me but he had a great time. I just kept it since I’m the one who bought it.” Manuela said.

“Well sweetie, today is your lucky day, cause I am going to fuck you till you forget how to speak every single word that isn’t my name.” Judith began to put it on. Manuela smiled.

Judith wasted no time, and began to rub the shaft along Manuela’s soaking wet pussy to lube it up. She began thrusting gently, putting only the head in to ease her into it. She was no amateur but Judith always preferred to be too gentle as opposed to too rough. Upon Manuela insisting she go harder, she obliged, and began thrusting harder. She pounded harder and harder, taking her thumb and rubbing Manuela’s clit as she continued pounding. Manuela was making plenty of noise, and Judith took her free hand and covered her mouth.

Manuela couldn’t hold on for long, and when Judith moved both hands to hold her in place once again, she screamed out Judith’s name. Judith kissed her to keep her quiet, and continued to fuck her even as the liquids from her pussy dripped down the shaft and spilled onto the bed sheets.

After several rounds of this, when they were both exhausted, the collapsed into bed in a heap.

“Judith, I think after that it’s only fair that we get married because I will never find a husband that can do that.” Manuela said. Judith chuckled.

“Maybe I will marry you. That gives me plenty of time to teach you how to do that to me. And I think you’ll be a quick learner cause you’ll have plenty of motivation.” Judith kissed the crown of Manuela’s head, and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
